Head restraints are products that are intended to assist in limiting the movement of a patient's head and neck after an accident in which said patient's spine and/or head has been or may be injured. Head restraints are both disposable or re-usable, depending on each independent product.
Disadvantages of a nondisposable head restraint are high cost and frequent replacement due to loss or damage. The disadvantages of the disposable cardboard head restraint used at this time are inefficiency of adequate head immobilization. The tape for taping the head restraint to a back board, that also comes with other cardboard head restraints, is difficult to keep from becoming twisted and stuck to gloved hands during application to the patient. Application of other head restraints has been obviously confusing to many Emergency Medical Technicians, thus wasting valued time to patient's welfare.
The Headlock head restraint of the present invention is superior in immobilizing the patient's head compared to other cardboard restraints. Common sense methods in application make the Headlock a more desirable choice for restraining a patient's head and spine (cervical region). The design of the H-shape manufacturing blank sheet enables it to be folded to form triangular cylinders extending upward on either side of the patient's head which considerably reduces lateral head movement. The simplicity of being able to examine ears, with the incorporation of ear slots on the sides of the triangular cylinders is a great benefit. Simplicity with superior immobilization makes the Headlock much more desirable.